Leaving Narnia
by JC-457
Summary: Susan and Caspian may be far away from each other, but they have one sad thing in common, their hearts......
1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story all belong to C

The characters in this story all belong to C.S. Lewis, I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS SRORY! So please don't sue, enjoy! It's my first time. Read and review please!

1.

Susan swept her long, shiny chestnut hair out of her face, revealing a perfectly long and straight nose, delicate eyebrows, rosebud lips, and eyes so light a blue that they looked almost clear. She glanced over at her Peter, Edmund and Lucy, her siblings, playing and splashing in the cool aquamarine water of the seashore from the rock on which she was reclining on, and then back into the blue sky.

_Narnia has a lovely beach like this, _she thought. Just a week ago, they had left Narnia to England, unintentionally destroying Susan's first hope or a proper relationship with a real boy she actually liked and who liked her back.

_Aslan told me and Peter and I are never coming back to Narnia…_

_Aslan._

_Narnia._

_Caspian._

_Freedom._

_Love._

_All gone._

_Aslan did thi_s, _he brought me back, _Susan thought, she secretly resented him for it, but pretended to be alright. She was tired of everything, the rules and restricted freedom she was allowed, life seemed so trivial now; a small leaf in the middle of a vast ocean. Susan never used to think like that, she had always loved life and treasured her chances at it. But now, she was left a shadow of her former self, forlorn, quiet and melancholy, drastically different from the of the outgoing, light and laughing Susan that she used to be. The only thing that was unchanged about her was her looks, but even then, her features seemed the same, but if you looked closely, you would notice that her eyes had lost the ever burning spark that used to cheer people up, now they seemed dark, hollow and lifeless. But she didn't cry, at least not in front of others, she just wasn't that type of person. Everyone found that Susan had taken to gazing into blank space for hours on end, starting when someone jolted her out of her daydreams. She never thought that she was the type to fall in love, more of the type to flirt instead. At least, not until she had met _him_. She resented Aslan for taking him and her chance at freedom away, but deep down she knew that it was for the best. The others knew that it was because of their departure, but decided among themselves to leave her be. Maybe, the thought, her heart would heal in time.

Doctor Cornelius also found that Caspian had begun acting strangely, staring blankly into space, doodling on his parchment, writing SP and CX with his finger on the windows… His liquid brown eyes often wore a glazed look and his face was often expressionless, blank, without any feeling whatsoever. He was paying less and less attention to his lessons and the meetings, and had developed a liking to go strolling in the moonlight near the tree where the Pevensies and passed through.

"My King, what has changed you so? You have been acting strangely, what is troubling you? Pray tell me, I may be able to help you." Doctor Cornelius asked Caspian one day. Caspian sighed and shook his head, "There is a pain in my heart that only one person can heal, but that person is gone forever." He answered. Doctor Cornelius tactfully kept his mouth shut, not wishing to hurt Caspian more and left the room silently.

_No, this is a pain that can only be healed by her…_ Caspian thought bitterly. He missed her beautiful eyes, usually as inviting as a cool swim in a river but like chips of ice when she was angry, her smile, her rich chestnut hair, the knowing smile she wore when he shared his problems with her, everything about her seemed so perfect, rich and exotic. He was never the type to fall in love, more of the type that would wait for the exact person too come, if not, he wouldn't bother. Until he had met _her_. He resented Aslan too for taking that away, his first sweetheart, his first chance at a mutual relationship. The parting kiss seemed so painful now, a reminder as to what they could have been, but never could be. He seized an object and flung it blindly to vent his frustration, but as soon as he had released the object, he immediately regretted it. The object he had thrown turned out to be an ink bottle and had left a round hole in his study window with a resounding smash.

Caspian dashed down to the garden to inspect the damage before anything else happened. The ink bottle had smashed when it had hit the ground, splattering the marble statues of the four Kings and Queens of Old. The four statues were splattered with black ink; High King Peter's statue got the worst of it. Only Queen Susan's statue seemed to have escaped from the ink, albeit the ink on her ankles and skirt. However, her statue still continued to smile serenely on him, its beauty still undamaged. He quickly used his sleeve to wipe off the ink before anyone came along. He hurriedly scraped the ink of High King Peter's, King Edmunds and Queen Lucy's statue before moving on to Queen Susan. He took special care to wipe off every trace of ink from her skirt and scrubbed her slippers gently until they shone in the sunlight. Satisfied, he crept back up to his study.

COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND NO COPYING MY IDEAS!


	2. Chapter 2

The characters in this story all belong to C

The characters in this story all belong to C.S. Lewis, I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! So please don't sue, enjoy! It's my first time. Read and review please!

2.

"_I only wish that we could have had more time together." He said sadly._

"_We wouldn't have worked anyway." Susan said, trying to console him._

"_Why not?" he asked sadly._

"_I'm thirteen hundred years older than you." She joked._

_He smiled wistfully._

_She turned away, then, almost like an afterthought; she turned, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him…_

That night, when she went to bed, she tossed and turned before falling asleep.

_In her dream, she was soaring over London and into a familiar house. A girl was fast asleep on the bed, breathing peacefully and eyes closed serenely. She crept over to the bed, claws and fangs bared, ready to strike…And then, the girl's eyes flew open, full of fear, then suddenly, she realised who she was about to strike, it was _her_. _

Susan woke up in cold sweat, breathing laboured and shivering violently. She washed up and got dressed for school.

"MISS PEVENSIE!" Ms Pince bellowed, her voice echoed around the classroom. Susan jumped, she had been daydreaming again. "That will be another order mark and an essay with at least five thousand words explaining why you were not paying attention in my class!" Susan submitted meekly and the teacher continued with her lesson. When the bell finally rang, she dropped her books into her bag and scooted out of the classroom with her friends, but not before the teacher could shoot her a nasty look. Her friends gabbled on and on about lipstick, boys, parties, who's dating who… Susan let them dominate the conversation, silently walking as if she were on auto mode, occasionally saying "yeah, that's right.", "Oh how lame!", "When is it?" at the appropriate times. When her giggly gossipy friends finally split up for the train, she let out a sigh of relief to be left alone. She slowly dragged herself off the train to home.

Lucy happened to be back early so Susan quickly fixed a snack for her, grabbed a paper bag of bread crusts and crumbs from the night before and slipped out of the door before Lucy could object. She wrapped the cream coat around her champagne dress. She headed to the park near her home, walking listlessly around the park, watching the pond where the ducks were quacking happily. She absentmindedly threw them some crusts of bread. She turned her head and saw a boy and a girl of about her age, standing further along the oriental bridge where she was standing. She watched the pretty red haired girl tilt her head towards the handsome brown haired boy. The boy bent down and kissed her, and then they embraced each other and turned so their backs were facing her. Susan felt a hard lump in her throat and tears well up in her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to hold it back, but she couldn't. She doubled over, staring down at the water, her tears shattering the perfect reflection in the pearly water.

_Caspian. _

_Their first kiss._

Susan stayed there for a while, crouching on the bridge, sobbing and wiping her face. She wasn't that sad, but the tears just kept flowing. When the tears finally subsided, it was dark and she hurried home.

She was taking the shortcut through the forest nearby the deep wishing well when all of a sudden, she heard a branch snap, shattering the silence of the night. Susan looked around. Peering into the darkness, she could see a woman walking her poodle near the lamppost. The leaves rustled around her, she spun around, trying to find what was making the noise. Susan heard a low growl from the trees, she started running, not caring where she as going, just to get away from the thing. Susan ran and ran, scratching and grazing her legs. Suddenly, she tripped. Susan braced herself for the pain, the creature pounced on her, digging its sharp claws into her arms, drawing blood, and she could smell its rancid breath. She desperately groped around for a weapon. Her hands closed upon a rock, she grabbed it and brought it down hard on the creature's head.

The creature released her, whimpering about the pain. Susan scrambled to her feet, sprinting forward. The creature caught up, just at her heels…

_Help, help, anyone! Please! _ Susan thought desperately. The creature growled angrily, slowly backing her towards the well. Susan kept moving backwards cautiously until she felt the cool stone against her calves. The creature, aware that she was on the verge of falling, pounced. Susan screamed, she leant backwards unintentionally, falling into the deep chasm. She expected to hit the bottom but instead she continued falling.

COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND NO COPYING MY IDEAS!


	3. Chapter 3

The characters in this story all belong to C.S. Lewis, I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! So please don't sue, enjoy! It's my first time. Read and review please!

3.

Susan hit the water inside the well; she sank immediately, her clothes weighing her down. She kicked desperately, her feet was far away from touching the ground, swallowing water, choking on the icy black water. She could hear the creature pounding away, she screamed, "HELP! Someone! HELP!" she choked and swallowed more water and went under. Water streamed into her lungs, she couldn't breathe, she went down…

"What did the police say?" Peter asked urgently, they had just called the police for information about Susan's disappearance since she had not returned the night before. "They're searching the park now." Edmund said, hanging up the phone. "She was carrying the bag of bread crusts so she must have gone to the park." Lucy said sadly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. Edmund was sitting by the window, occasionally glancing out the window for the police. Peter chafed Lucy's hands reassuringly, comforting her, soothing her. Lucy finally fell asleep in Peter's arms, her breathing even and her face peaceful. Edmund and Peter exchanged a worried look before retiring at last.

Caspian stood near the ruins of Cair Paravel, enjoying the early morning sunlight. He closed his eyes and basked in the warm sunlight. He opened his eyes and saw some activity in the ocean; however it was hard to see what it was. He climbed down from the cliff to have a closer look. Once he reached the beach, he saw that it was a person; he spotted the person's face, _Susan_. He yelled, "Susan! Hold on! I'm coming!" He removed his sword, belt, and vest and dived into the ocean. She had stopped fighting by then, she bobbed there for a few seconds before going under. Caspian seized Susan's arms and dragged her to the shallow waters. He laid her on the sand and ran to get Destrier, who was whinnying nearby. He grabbed his cloak from the saddlebag and wrapped Susan in it tightly, who had begun to shiver violently. On the way to his horse, he scooped up his things. His cloak soon got soaked with blood from Susan's wounds. He carried her to the saddle and held the reins with one hand, while holding Susan in the other.

_She's in Narnia. _

_Susan's in Narnia… _

_I thought that she couldn't come back…_

_But she's back, that's the most important part. _

He rode to the castle, upon reaching the stables; he leaped to the ground and headed towards the doctor. On his way up the stairs, he met Annie, the castle doctor. She took one look at Susan and said, "Hurry, get her to my office, I can help her." Caspian and Annie hurried to her office and he laid her down on the bed. Annie felt her pulse, and then pressed down hard on Susan's chest. Susan expelled a great spout of water, choking and gasping. She coughed and coughed, clutching her chest. Annie forced a boiling mug of ginger ale down Susan's throat. Susan swallowed, feeling her throat blister. Annie said sympathetically, "I'm sorry, but you have to wait outside, I will tell you when you can come in." She then closed the door on Caspian's worried face.

Annie toweled Susan's hair down, took off her wet clothes and gave her a hot bath. Annie dried Susan off, bandaged her wounds and then dressed her in a set of new clothes. Caspian was waiting impatiently, waiting for Annie to come out. Finally, Annie emerged from her office and said, "She is alright, just cold. She needs to rest." She gave him a knowing look after seeing his bright smile. Caspian ducked his head, trying to hide his blushing face. "Does she have a room here?" Annie asked. Caspian started, he had forgotten to get a room ready. He ran off to find the Master of the rooms. "I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder to Annie. He requested that the Master of the Rooms ready the room in which Susan stayed in last time. Annie was asked to bring Susan back to her room. Caspian decided to keep out of sight; he didn't want to excite her too much.

When she was asleep at last, he crept in to see her. She looked the same as the last time he saw her. Her porcelain skin, the same scattering of freckles across her nose, her long eyelashes sweeping her cheeks, her chestnut hair, everything. He sighed, and stroked her forehead gently. Caspian was thinking hard, _she's back, she's really back._ _He felt overjoyed, we have a chance, we can continue what we started…_ Susan stirred, and whispered, "_Caspian…_" He jumped, but she rolled over and went back to sleep. Caspian smiled, gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left the room, smiling to himself.

COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE! NO COPYING MY IDEAS!!


	4. Chapter 4

The characters in this story belong to C.S. Lewis so please don't sue! Enjoy.

Susan had that dream again:

_It crept slowly down the corridor…Past the rooms, keeping out of the bright moonlight, sneaking in the shadows. It inched into the room, peered through the hangings at the girl sprawled on the bed. Drool dripped from its long, sharp fangs, it gripped the bed firmly with its pointed claws, ready to pounce…The girl stirred, she sat up, when she saw the creature she froze, her mouth open, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't…The creature took a flying leap towards her, a scream was torn from her, the creature dug its claws in, blood spurted everywhere…_

Susan sprang up from the bed, shaking and sweating, unable to sleep because of fear, slipped a robe over her nightgown and walked to the window. She stared at the full moon, silently wondering how everyone back home was. _Caspian saved me, I didn't see him properly, but he still seems to look the same…I wonder if he still…_Susan could feel her face burn. Susan rested her head on the cool glass pane, making a steam imprint on the clear glass. She brushed her lips with her hands, pondering the kiss. Her _first _kiss. _Caspian…_She suddenly felt sleepy, she dragged herself back to bed and slid between the sheets, ready for sleep.

_Back in England…_

"We found the paper bag you were talking about; there was still food inside so we can rule out a beggar attack. We found the bag in the forest, near the wishing well. There were some brown stains around the well, we're processing it now but we think it might be blood. There were paw prints all over the place; it resembled wolf paw marks or at least a large dog. Witnesses say that she was seen standing on the bridge feeding the ducks at around…four and they say that she was last seen walking towards the forest. That's all we know." The policeman said as he snapped his notebook shut. Lucy started bawling again, "Susan's gone! She's been eaten by that-that DOG!" she cried. The policeman said sympathetically, "You never know, she might have escaped, 'never lose hope' that's my motto. We _will _try to find out what happened, however if you remember anything, call us, it might prove crucial to the case." He gave Lucy a reassuring pat on the head and left. Peter hugged Lucy, "It's alright she'll be fine. They'll find her, for sure." He said kindly. "Yeah," Edmund said, "They will, Susan's a strong girl, she won't lose so easily." Lucy smiled.

Sunlight streamed through the glass windows, lighting up Susan's bedchamber. She stretched like a cat, yawning as she did so. Susan searched her closet for clothes and found that all her clothes had been moved, so she decided to put on the champagne dress that she had been wearing the day before which Annie had helpfully washed to get the blood stains out, it used to fall to her ankles but the hem had been torn by the creature so Annie had folded it up and sewed it in place. Now it fell to her mid calves, she slipped on the coat too, which had been mended and washed by Annie. Susan made a mental note to thank Annie if she saw her.

She had just finished changing when Joan, the maid, came bustling in to clean up. She dropped the towels she was holding when she saw Susan. 'Oh miss, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were awake, Ill come back later. Sorry, I'm very sorry." She said. "Oh no, it's perfectly all right, but could you tell me how to get breakfast though, I'm getting terribly hungry." Susan asked as she helped Joan to pick up the towels. "Oh…Erm, miss, I was told to send a tray up if you woke up. What would you like to eat miss?" she asked. "Anything's fine if you please, I don't mind having something simple." Susan replied. "Yes miss," Joan said as she backed out, "no problem miss."

Susan reclined on the window seat, resting her head against the cool glass, waiting for Joan to come back. She started when Joan bustled in carrying a breakfast tray laden with food. She set the tray down on the carved ebony dining table and bowed out before Susan could thank her. Susan sat down to eat and was eating when Caspian came in, Susan choked on her tea. She quickly recovered and set it down and stood up, uncertain how to begin. They were silent for a few awkward minutes.

"Caspian…Thank you for saving me." she said softly. He tried not to stare at her exposed legs and knees from her dress. They simultaneously stepped forward and embraced each other tightly. He smelled the same, the same lovely scent that Susan could not name. Susan's heart felt lighter, she felt happier and much more at ease with Caspian. They sat talking the food, and as soon as she had finished, he invited her to go for a ride with him.

Caspian led her down to the stables; he pulled her up after him onto Destrier, smiling at the thought of the memory, the time he defended her from the Telmarine soldiers and saved her from being hurt. Susan was thinking along the same lines too. She wrapped her arms around Caspian and they rode off together into the woods. For the first time in months, Susan felt happy, she was with the man she loved, they were together, and they could continue what they started. "Exactly how long has it been since I left?" Susan asked. Caspian answered, "Three months, ten days, one hour and thirty minutes." As soon as Caspian spoke these words, he immediately felt stupid. Instead of laughing at Caspian, Susan felt embarrassed and touched; she leaned over and kissed Caspian gently on the cheek.

Review and comment pls, do not copy my ideas please.


	5. Chapter 5

ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE. ENJOY!

Caspian jumped, nearly flinging them off the horse, he quickly lowered his head to hide his face. Susan laughed, then to cover up his embarrassment, Caspian asked, "So is that what you usually wear at home?" Susan looked down at her dress, "Oh these? Yeah, everyone wears clothes like this." Caspian tried not to look down at her knees, which he noticed, much to his embarrassment, that they were very nice and white. "By the way, you clothes will be unpacked and sent to your room." He said over his shoulder.

They rode all the way to Cair Paravel, dismounting at the ruins. Caspian alighted first, helping Susan down after him. "Oh my-"Susan gasped, the view was even more beautiful than she remembered, Caspian gently embraced her from behind, burying his face into her hair that smelled of lavender, adding the scent to his memory. Susan turned slowly to face him, their faces inches apart, lingering in that position for a few seconds before they kissed, remembering the nostalgic memory that they both shared.

Susan giggled a little bashfully as she pulled away, looking up at him. He smiled back at her, eyes very warm. They sat down on an old bench, talking and . "How did you get back though?" Caspian asked Susan. Susan shivered, although she was warmly wrapped up in Caspian's arms. Caspian chafed her arms, Susan said, "I was attacked. By some t-thing in the forest, I fell into the well, and then I came here." Caspian himself shivered, he found no words to reassure her, but simply hugged her tighter and they watched the sun go down together.

They walked out to dinner together, hand in hand, in front of the other diners. Wearing a periwinkle dress which was embroidered with little beads and an underskirt of Alice blue, she looked bewitching with her dark locks tumbling down her back, gliding across the floor to sit with Caspian in her place at the high table.

Caspian found it hard _not _to shoot looks at Susan during dinner through the corner of his eye. He picked at his plate, glancing away reluctantly when someone else wanted to talk to him and pretending to look at the musicians with a glassy expression that gave it away. It was obvious to almost everyone: He was besotted.

Doctor Cornelius was torn between happiness and worry, if King Caspian married Queen Susan, they would be safe and there would be a royal heir, but what if Aslan took Queen Susan away again? The King would be heartbroken and would relapse into melancholy, waiting for the one woman whom he truly loved. So one morning, he went to visit Caspian with a mission in mind. "My King, do you love Queen Susan?" Caspian gagged on the piece of bread he was nibbling on. "Of course I love her, I love her with all my heart, she's the most important person in my life! Of course I love her." Doctor Cornelius nodded and asked, "So what are your intentions towards Queen Susan then?" Caspian, blushing deeply, said, "I'm planning to propose to her after a formal courtship. I've even got the ring ready; I'm just waiting for it." He pulled the ring off the gold chain that hung around his neck; it was made of gold set with minute diamonds that spangled like mad in the early morning sunlight and with curlicue designs around the band. A diamond as big as a water drop was set in a sun on the middle of the band. He looked at it lovingly, "It was my mother's, she wore it for twenty-four years, she first got it when she married him when she was seventeen, she still wore it, even after my father died. When she was on her deathbed she entrusted this to me. I've been keeping it with me since then, every moment of the day. He put it back on the chain as he blinked back tears which Doctor Cornelius kindly pretended not to see.

"Thank you for telling me this, I will bear this in mind." Doctor Cornelius winked at him, "I think that Susan feels the same about you." He said as her left the room, leaving Caspian dumbfounded yet happy. He smiled to himself as he tucked the chain back into his loose shirt. The weeks crept by, soon it was summer and Caspian finally knelt down in the well rehearsed pose, and said the words, "Will you marry me Susan?" Susan, blushing, said, "Yes Caspian." Beaming with triumph, he slipped the ring onto her finger.

No copying my ideas, I hope you enjoyed my story. COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 6

ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE. ENJOY!

Lucy awoke in the middle of the night, she had just dreamed of the well, Susan's last moments before tumbling into the well… What happened in Narnia, everything, just like a movie. She dreamt and in the dream Aslan appeared to her, looking at her with his compassionate eyes full of love. She ran to Peter, "PETER! PETER! Get up! GET UP! I know what happened to Susan! Aslan told me." She yelled. Peter rolled over at first, but when he heard Aslan he shot up, wide awake and attentive.

Edmund came in later, groggily rubbing his eyes. "Wazzgoingon?" he asked. Lucy eagerly said, "Susan's in Narnia! The well leads to Narnia! She met Caspian and they're getting married!" Peter rolled off the bed at those words and Edmund sniggered evilly. "WHAT?? My sister…M-MARRIED?? LEAST OF ALL TO HIM?? SHE'S ONLY SEVENTEEN!" Peter yelled as he leaped off the floor. He slumped limply on the bedstead. "Well at least she's happy…" Edmund said reassuringly. "We are going to that wedding and _I _am going to punch Caspian in the nose before he gets his grubby little paws on her." As soon as he said those words, he felt a strange pulling on his leg followed by a sharp pinch. Suddenly, before he could react, their surroundings dissolved and the three of them were pulled into the crushing darkness.

Their surroundings materialized and they fell onto the hard ground of Narnia. Lucy leapt to her feet and scrambled towards the nearest tree stump to get a view of where they were. The ruins were no where to be seen, it their place was a strangely familiar castle. "Peter! Edmund! Cair Paravel! It's been restored!" She yelled. Peter dashed to look. It indeed was Cair Paravel, the smooth marble walls, white as a dove's feather, sparkling like a diamond when the afternoon sun shone on it. The high glass windows and high domed roof was a sweet nostalgic memory to all of them. "Well come on," Peter called over his shoulder, "we had better get going if we want to find them." Lucy and Edmund scrambled along in his wake.

Before they had gone more than a few steps, they heard the thundering of hooves, coming from the forest behind them. A familiar black horse raced past the three of them, coming to a stop in front of them. The rider unsheathed his sword, it flashed in the sunlight, poised, ready to strike- "Caspian! What are you doing?" a sharp voice called out. A young woman with glossy chestnut hair that shone in the afternoon sunlight rode over on a fine palomino mare. She dismounted and made her way over to them, her light riding clothes billowing in the wind. "SUSAN!" Lucy yelled. She rushed into Susan's arms, crying happily. Caspian dismounted too, sheathing his sword as he walked over. They clasped hands coolly, letting go very quickly. Caspian greeted Edmund more warmly, instantly wringing his hand and chatting amiably. Susan hugged her three siblings, "Did you miss me?" she asked jokingly. "Come on, we'll walk back home, it's not far." She swung Lucy up onto the horse, and then grasped the reins firmly to lead it.

They walked through the lush green meadow, underneath the thick canopy of trees before reaching the outskirts of the town. Caspian nodded to the guard, who swung the heavy gate open to let them pass. Lucy, Edmund and Peter marveled at the beauty and tranquility of the town before reaching Cair Paravel: their home. Inside the hall, gold roses and festoons of red and white silk banners were being hung up in the hall. "It looks so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed. Susan smiled, "Its all for the wedding Lucy, in three days time." She said gently. Peter fell flat on his face at those words, he had completely forgotten about the wedding. Edmund sniggered loudly. "See you later at dinner." Susan call said as she led Lucy to her room, leaving the boys behind.

Lucy slipped the light and comfortable scarlet dress on after a nice hot bath. When she came out, Susan was standing on a raised platform in a white dress in front of a tall antique mirror with Aslan's motif. A seamstress was busy plucking the pins and stitching the hem in place. The dress was gorgeous, white and pearly; it was embroidered with tiny seed pearls that twinkled and danced when the light caught on them. It was trimmed with the smooth glossy fur of ermine with full hanging sleeves; it fell past her ankles and had a long train. Though its design was plain, it suited Susan greatly; she looked like a White Queen, a Pure Queen, and a Queen of Perfect beauty. "It's beautiful! You look wonderful!" Lucy pattered over to her, lifting and feeling a white sleeve enviously.

"You can try on the necklace and bracelets," Susan said kindly, she fished out the diamond pendant on a gold chain and the pearl and diamond bangles. Lucy tried them on in front of the mirror, beaming happily. "So Peter's going to escort you?" she asked.  
_Oh right._ _I forgot, Peter hates Caspian. He'd never do that. _"Yeah he is." She lied, making mental note to convince him later.

Once the seamstress had left, she put on her mint green gown and went off to dinner with Lucy. "Peter," whispered to him during dinner, "can _you _be the one to escort me in father's place?" Peter dearly wanted to say no but after seeing Susan's beseeching gaze, he reluctantly consented.

No copying my ideas, I hope you enjoyed my story. COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE.


	7. Chapter 7

ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO C.S. LEWIS; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE. ENJOY!

On the morning of her wedding day, Susan awoke bright and early, feeling too nervous and excited to get back to sleep. She took a bath on her own, mulling over her thoughts in the hot water. She then had a quick breakfast before the maids crept in to tidy up and dress her. Lucy stopped by to help her. The maids laced her into the white velvet bodice of the gown, tying the gold laces carefully. The skirt lay flat, falling into delicate frills around her, revealing the gold embroidered scarlet underskirt, not bulging and plain like the uncomfortable ones the people in England wore. The maids sprinkled a little rosewater on the skirt for scent and brushed her lustrous chestnut hair over her shoulders. Lucy happily helped her sister tie the necklace round her throat and Susan slipped the light gold bangles on. The maids arranged her coronet of gold flowers on her head, polishing it before setting it gently on her head. Susan stepped into the gold satin slippers and stepped out confidently to the procession.

Peter met her in front of the church, took her hand and they entered the church. Caspian was standing near the altar with Edmund, who was bearing the ring on a scarlet cushion trimmed with gold braid. Caspian took Susan's hand from Peter and together the two of them knelt before the altar with clasped hands and the Archbishop led them in the matrimonial vows. "Do you, Caspian, King of Narnia, take Susan Pevensie, Queen of Narnia, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" (Lucy gave a loud sniff) Caspian, not taking his eyes off Susan, said, "I do." The Archbishop turned to Susan and asked, "Do you, Susan Pevensie, Queen of Narnia, take Caspian, King of Narnia to be your lawfully wedded husband?" (Lucy rubbed her eyes) Susan, eyes fixed on Caspian's, said, "I do." (Lucy burst into tears and the two boys weren't looking so macho either) Beaming, Caspian slipped the ring onto her fourth finger and they kissed.

Caspian and Susan walked out, hand in hand, amid the cheering crowd, the Sun shining upon them in a glittering halo of light.

Fin

No copying my ideas, I hope you enjoyed my story. COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE. I'm starting on a new story now. Keep reading


End file.
